The present invention relates generally to play-table game assemblies, and particularly to a foldable play-table multi-game assembly.
There are many well known and familiar games played on play-tables, such as football (soccer), speed hockey, billiards, etc. Generally the play-table is supported by four legs, and has a playing surface that is convertible from one game to another. For example, a billiards playing surface may be replaced by a hockey playing surface, and so forth. The overall dimensions of the table assembly may be in the range of 100-120 cm, or about 39xc2xc-47xc2xc inches, in length, and 60-80 cm, or about 23xc2xd-31xc2xd inches, in both width and height, although other sizes are also known.
In order to provide a sturdy game surface, which is especially important for games like billiards, such play-table game assemblies are generally permanent structures. This means that once the table assembly is assembled in a room, it becomes a permanent fixture in the room. Unfortunately, the assembly occupies a relatively large volume, tending to overcrowd the room. The relatively large assembly is also unwieldy to transport, and takes up valuable volume when shipping or bringing home from a store.
The present invention seeks to provide a unique, foldable play-table multi-game assembly. The present invention solves the abovementioned problems of the prior art by constructing the assembly to be foldable and compact for storage, handling and transportation, and yet sturdy and level for game playing. The assembly can be converted from a regular table (for reading or writing) to a variety of games, including, but not limited to, football, billiards, speed hockey, basketball and table tennis.
It is noted that the term billiards as used in the specification and claims, includes billiards, snooker, pool and the like.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a play-table game assembly characterized by a support surface which includes two halves hinged together by a hinge, the support surface having a first orientation in which the two halves are folded towards each other along the hinge, and a second orientation in which the two halves are pivoted about the hinge to form a generally flat plane, each of the halves including a rim such that in the first orientation a storage volume is defined and bounded by the support surface and by the rims folded towards each other, and in the second orientation a user area is defined on the flat plane, a plurality of leg-mounting holes formed at corners of the support surface, formed on one face of the support surface and on an opposite face thereof, at least one playing surface adapted to be placed on at least one of the faces of the support surface when the support surface is in the second orientation, a plurality of legs adapted to be selectively secured to the leg-mounting holes on at least one of the faces of the support surface, the legs being storable inside the storage volume, and a plurality of game accessories adapted to be selectively secured to at least one of the support surface and the at least one playing surface, the game accessories being storable inside the storage volume.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is also provided a handle and a clasp assembly attached to at least one of the two halves of the support surface, for closing and carrying the game assembly in the first orientation.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one playing surface includes a football playing surface, and the game accessories include a plurality of rods rotatably attached to a support frame, a plurality of players attached to the rods, and a pair of goals placed at opposite ends of the playing surface.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one playing surface includes a billiards playing surface, and the game accessories include at least one billiards cue and a plurality of billiards balls, wherein the leg-mounting holes serve as billiards pockets.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one playing surface includes a speed hockey playing surface, and the game accessories include a puck, a pair of striking discs, and a pair of goals placed at opposite ends of the playing surface.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one playing surface includes a basketball playing surface, and the game accessories include a basketball, a backboard mounted on a pole, a rim attached to the backboard, and a net hanging from the rim, the pole being inserted into one of the leg-mounting holes.
Still further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention the at least one playing surface includes a table tennis playing surface, and the game accessories include a pair of paddles, a table tennis ball and a net attached to the playing surface.